


I Promise [Sherlock x Reader]

by Thrivinghuman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, The Empty Hearse Spoilers, writing sherlock is my life, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinghuman/pseuds/Thrivinghuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is back from the dead and he's about to give you one heck of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The morning light seeped through the blinds, causing your vision behind your eyelids to turn slightly red. 

You groaned and opened your eyes, allowing them to take in your surroundings, which were the same every morning. A messy bedroom which used to belong to the famous Sherlock Holmes, but now it belonged to you since you refused to let Mrs Hudson sell it. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, books and papers could be visible in the mess too.

You shifted your position to lay on your back to stare at the ceiling, the bed felt bigger than usual and it was breaking you down from the inside, because the mattress still carried his smell. With difficulty, you sat up and yawned.

You had been running on autopilot far too long, like a robot you felt nothing and you would only allow yourself to give short answers when people asked you something. There hadn’t been a trace of a genuine smile from you in months, just small ones when you tried to hide the fact that you were dying inside. 

You could hear Mrs Hudson making tea downstairs, the sound of cups when they clinked against each other were dull, but still you could hear the kettle whistle faintly. 

It had turned into a habit to just put on his old robe and wander around the flat aimlessly until the darkness of the night fell. Then you would just stare out the living room window, waiting for some miracle to happen, a miracle to bring you out of your misery. You wouldn’t eat unless Mrs Hudson came up with food, and she wouldn’t leave until you had finished your plate.

"Good morning, _____!" Mrs Hudson said with a small smile from the door, she was carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches.

You eyed the food, then her.

"I’m not hungry" You said in a monotone voice and turned back to stare out the window.

Mrs Hudson sighed and placed the tray on the desk beside you, she then laid a shaky hand on your shoulder. You turned your eyes to her, meeting hers and a knot was formed in your stomach, her gaze was screaming ‘sorrow’.

"I know that it hurts, dear. I haven’t seen you outside the flat for weeks, maybe you just need some fresh air"

You gave her a small but sad smile and nodded, maybe some air could help you clear your mind.

__________

The night fell over the streets of London and you were hurrying home to avoid the rain that had started to fall. You pulled the black coat around your body tighter, closing out the chilly wind. You unlocked the door to 221B Baker Street and went inside, the stairs squeaked from your wet shoes when you walked up the steps to the empty flat.

It was dark in the living room, the only source of light coming from streetlights outside the window and creepy shadows were cast on the floor and the walls. You took of your coat and hung it on the hook behind the door, your blue scarf followed shortly. The darkness didn’t bother you as much as it should have, so you left the lights off in all the rooms.

With easiness you kick off your shoes and walked into the bedroom to throw your bag on the bed, then you changed out of your jeans and simple shirt to the big T-shirt you used to sleep in and the blue silk robe. 

You made your way into the kitchen and intended to stand by the window the rest of the evening to just stare at the people down on the street, but the silhouette in his chair made you stop dead in your tracks.

"Who are you?" You asked with an unsteady voice.

"I’ve missed you"

Your blood turned to ice. That voice, the voice you’ve been longing to hear again, that dark, husky voice that was the only one allowed to whisper sweet things against your bare skin.

The tears burned behind your eyes, causing your vision to go blurry and you blinked to make it go away.

"I said, who are you?" Your voice seemed to fade more for every word you uttered.

The man reached for the lamp beside him and switched it on, you released a painful sob when his face became visible. He looked up at you from the chair and smiled, a smile that you had missed so much that it pained your heart to see it now.

"You’re not here, this is not you" You whispered and placed your hands upon your head "I’m going mad, aren’t I?"

He rose from the chair to come towards you and stretched out his arms as if he were about to embrace you.

”_____, it’s me-“

You took a step backwards, creating more space between the two of you, but you had to stop when your back hit the doorframe behind you.

"No, I-I saw you fall, I saw the blood" Your voice was shaking and the tears that now fell from your eyes were creating salty tracks on your cheeks "So I’m asking you again, _who are you_?”

He met your (e/c) eyes with his own blue, you could see the desperation and fright in them.

"Because you’re sure as hell not _my_ Sherlock, my Sherlock is long gone” The lump in your throat was growing bigger and bigger for every second, making your voice sound raspy and thick.

He took several steps towards you, locking you between the doorframe and his own body. You were trembling, the tears wouldn’t stop. Sherlock raised a hand to place on your wet cheek, you looked up and inhaled sharply when he furrowed his eyebrows and the panic in his eyes was stronger than ever before.

He opened his mouth, but closed it quickly again. He was looking for words, words to make you believe and forgive him for what he had done two years ago.

"You left me Sherlock, all alone" You sobbed and grabbed his white button down shirt, causing it to get wrinkled when you formed your hands into fists.

He took your face in both his hands, forcing you to look at him.

"I’m so sorry, _____, I really am" His voice broke and the pain in it sent chills down your spine.

"Why did you do it?"

"I did it to save John, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Graham-"

"Greg" You interrupted him with a small, yet sad, laugh.

He let out a short laugh with you and then he smiled.

"I did it to save you" He flicked his eyes between yours "Because I couldn’t bare the thought of you, laying on the ground cold and pale, surrounded by your own blood" 

You couldn’t stand it anymore, so you took his collar in your hands and forced him down so you could crash your lips into his. The feeling of him kissing you back after all those miserable months was spectacular, you smiled and pulled away to place your forehead against his.

"Never leave me again" You whispered.

"I promise" He whispered back and kissed you again, this time with more hunger and passion than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is back from the dead, he almost gave you a heart attack and now he plans on giving you something more - pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut, please be understandable.

His lips met yours in a hungry kiss and his hands roamed your body, caressing your hips in sweet moments of blissfulness.  
Your own fingers ran through his thick, dark hair and you smiled agains his mouth when you twirled one of his brown locks around your index finger. He pressed you harder against the doorframe.

"For all those months I had a hard time thinking of something else than you" He whispered huskily when he broke the kiss to move down to your neck, laying small pecks on your jawline along the way.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Your breathing was hard and short.

You could feel the smirk growing on his face against your skin and only seconds after, your knees grew weak when he found your sensitive spot, just a little bit below the ear.

"Sherlock!" You gasped lightly as you slowly moved your hands down to grip the back of his shirt.

To give him better access to the area connecting your neck to your shoulder you tilted your head to the side, an extracted moan left your mouth and you pressed your figure closer to his. His hand moved down your side to your thigh, while the other dug its finger into your hip. The ecstasy you felt when Sherlock sucked on you skin, leaving dark marks to label you as his, made the room spin.

You yelped when he grabbed both your thighs and hoisted you up to place you on his hips, he met your (e/c) eyes with his own blue and smiled. A smile of your own grew big on your face, you took his head in your hands and leaned in to kiss him once more. With the support from the doorframe, Sherlock was brave enough to let one hand go of your leg to place it on your cheek in a sweet gesture.

You broke away from the kiss quickly and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, while he carried you to his bedroom with a crooked grin on his face.

Soon your clothes were randomly scattered in the hallway connecting the bedroom to the kitchen, whilst both you and Sherlock lay on top of the soft mattress. You straddled him, your hands glided over his exposed chest as his lay upon your hips.

It didn't take much time for the two of you to explore each other's bodies, even though you had done it many times before. He seemed so familiar, but at the same time new in so many ways. You could feel is muscles move when he made you roll over so he was the one hovering over you, it felt different to have him much more muscular than you were used to.

Your two bodies melted into one when you entwined with each other and your mind seemed to be all over the place, high on the rush his exposed body gave you. The love you felt for feeling his naked skin against yours couldn't be described in words, it was even better than you remembered.

When he made you reach the top, his name left your lips in a high scream, which he loved to be able to hear again. Not soon after, your name left him in a delightful whisper that sent shivers down your spine, and you both fell into each other's arms in a loving embrace.  
____

The rain was still pouring down outside the window when you woke up the next morning from the feeling of Sherlock's fingers drawing small patterns on your back, you nestled yourself closer to his chest that you currently used as a pillow.

His arm was draped around your waste while the other one played with your fingers, a smile grew on your face and you looked up at him.

"I've missed mornings like this" You said, he locked eyes with you and smiled back "To just lay in your arms and to enjoy your company"

Without saying a thing, he raised his hand to place a strand of hair behind your ear and then lay his palm against your cheek. You leaned in to his touch and closed your eyes. He placed a soft kiss on your temple then buried his nose in your (h/c) hair.

"I love you" He mumbled sweetly into your tousled hair.

"I love you too" You said and pulled yourself closer to his body, with the intention of never letting go.

You fell asleep again, unaware of the admiring look Sherlock gave you and unknown of the fact that he was yours and yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this ficlet, subscribe for more work of mine. I appreciate kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfic one shots and it makes me really happy that I got to finish it. I hope you liked it enough for a kudos and also that you come back for more of my work.


End file.
